The Savior
by RebelAngel002
Summary: TSFT spoilers, now that the realms are open to anyone Ann embarks on her own adventure into the realms in hopes of finding Pippa to help her gain her own magic. Now people, don't hold back reading this just because it's about Ann. And please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I dig the blunt pair of scissors into my scarred meaty skin enjoying the sharp pains that run through my body with each mark that I make. I unwillingly let out a loud cry as I pierce deeper then I ever have before. I look up to see if my noise has wakened Gemma but she lies fast asleep. I look back down at my bleeding wrist. The bright liquid rolls down the side of my arm and drips onto my bed sheets. The cloth absorbs my blood hungrily, forever staining them. Quickly I take my tongue and lick the fresh wound so that more blood does not fall onto the bed. Salty tears pour down my ruddy cheeks and into my awaiting mouth, the steel taste of blood and salt satisfies me for a moment.

Cautiously I pull my drawer open and reach for the old caked bandage. Wincing I wrap it around my wrist once again and secure it with a tight knot. I lie back down and wallow in self pity. _I shall never be as lucky as Gemma and Felicity, I shall never make my debut and I shall never perform like Lily Trimble. I will be Ann Bradshaw, the governess not Nan Washbrad, the performer. _Suddenly an exciting thought strikes me and I slip out of bed and into the dark hallway. _Gemma is not the only one who can enter the realms now. _

I make my way down the stairs and past the greathall where a noise stops me; I pause at the door and listen. There is a sound of scratching as though hundreds of rats are clawing their way though the walls. I open the door a crack and peek into the moonlit room. Nothing seems to be there except for that eerie marble column which holds imprisoned creatures of the realms. I stare at the stone figure of a nymph I once hit on the head with a book when it had escaped from its prison. I study its seemingly delicate features and gasp as it opens its mouth and bares its hideous fangs. I quickly shut the door wondering if I had been seeing things as I run the rest of way to the East Wing and down the dirt corridor.

Shaking in fright I reach out and press my palm against the only other entrance to the realms. The door hums under my finger tips as I push it open and step into the realms.

The golden sun beats down on the land and my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. I weave my way through the worn dirt path and into the garden.

"Free at last!" I shout to the sky kicking off my shoes and lying on the lush carpet of grass. The soft blades tickle my cheeks and white petals fall from the trees and onto my body. I lie there for what seems like an eternity when I then realize it is not as fun without the magic. No butterflies, no knights, no beautiful gowns. I get up and head towards the bramble wall that separates The Borderlands from the garden and peek through it.

The run down castle stands in the distance but there is no sign of Pippa or the factory girls. I step through the wall and into The Borderlands. Deep purple berries are strewn across the forest floor and gathered in deserted baskets and I know deep down that something is not right.

"Pip?" I call as I near the chapel.

There is no answer.

I swallow my fear and march into the building where strange vines now line the ground.

"Bessie? Mae?"

"They're not here missus," someone says from the corner.

I make my way towards the voice and hold back a scream. Wendy sits stark naked huddled in the dark, bruises and scars marked on her body. Her back is lined with whip marks and she holds fast to an empty twig cage. I would usually have blushed at this immodesty but this time was different, the girl was hurt.

"What has happened to you?" I ask looking around for signs of the other girls.

"Its Miss Pippa and Bessie, they say I am no good," she sobs tightening her grip on the cage so that her knuckles go white.

"But why would they say that?"

Wendy falls silent.

I stare at the poor girl and examine her body. The wounds on her are fresh, perhaps only a few hours old, "What did they do to you?"

Wendy stares into nothingness, "They tortured me."

I try to imagine beautiful Pippa torturing a little girl but I cannot bring myself to.

"Would you like me to find you some clothes?"

She nods and I make my way around the room in search of something to keep her warm. Atop Pippa's throne is the fur lined cape Felicity brought for her, I grab it and hand it to Wendy.

"Thanks miss," she says gratefully wrapping it around herself.

Before I can ask her anymore questions the sound of laughter comes from outside and I get up to check, "I'll be back."

I make my way outside and towards the noise. Pippa and the factory girls are walking back from the direction of the Winterlands with wicked smiles plastered in their faces.

There is something untamed about them and I stay hidden in the shadows watching.

"Now wasn't that creature horrid looking?" Pippa laughs her voice carrying with the wind.

""e wanted all your power Queen Pippa, 'e could smell it on you," Bessie says looking up admiring her master.

Pippa smiles and as she draws nearer I notice something has changed in her. Her midnight black curls are tangled more than ever before, her creamy complexion now has an undertone of blue and her eyes now are a permanent milky white. But I can see behind it all she is still beautiful, a great and terrible beauty.

I shift my weight and the pebbles shift under my foot.

Pippa's face becomes serious and alert, "What was that?"

The girls stop and listen curiously.

My heart pounds in my chest and I remember the reason I came here, for Pippa's help.

"It's me Pip," I say walking towards her.

Her face brightens, "Ann, darling! What are you doing here, where is Felicity and Gemma?"

"I can open the portal myself now," I can't help beaming.

Pippa claps, "I told you we would be chosen."

She runs over and embraces me but my stomach churns as I smell the retched stench exuding off of her. Her skin is cold and hard but I pretend to be as happy as her.

She steps back but keeps hold of my hands.

"Pippa, may I talk privately with you?' I ask glancing at the girls.

"Over course," she says leading me into the chapel and behind a tapestry into a hidden room.

It is poorly lit by a few candles and smells similar to the sewage in London but I sit next to Pippa at a small table to discuss what I want. I look into her eyes which are now wavering between the familiar violet and eerie white.

"What ever is it Ann? Has something happened to Fee or Gemma?" her eyes go wide with fear and seemingly true concern.

I warm up to her again a little as I see her old self shining through, "No, they're fine. I was just hoping I could get a little magic from you."

Pippa settles back into her chair, "I wish I could give you some myself but I have not gained that power yet. There is only one other thing you can do."

My stomach drops, "And what is that?"

Pippa looks at me seriously, "If I tell you, you must promise not to tell Gemma or Felicity." She says darkly.

I gulp, "I promise."

Pippa cups my hands in her icy ones and I shudder, "And you must promise not to hate me for it."

I stare down at our hands, her delicate ivory skin against my washed out gray, "I promise."

Pippa's gaze is menacing and I feel as though I am cowering beneath a spotlight.

"Alright then, I will tell you," she says

"First you must go back to the garden and find an animal. Nothing to big, perhaps a rabbit," She says pausing.

I slowly look up at her face and notice that I can see the whites of her bones beneath her near transparent skin, I nod.

"You must bring the animal back to me and we shall make a trip into the Winterlands."

My eyes widen and I'm not so sure if this method is right for me.

"We will bargain with the creatures and gain you some magic. But then again…" she trails off.

"What is it?"

She regards me strangely, "It might be best if I make the trip on my own, for you are still mortal."

"Why would that make any difference?" I question though I'm pretty sure I know.

"Ann you must understand this, the creatures there all want for blood. Blood feeds their magic and makes them stronger and we cannot risk putting you in danger. After all, a little rabbit does not mean anything to anyone." She smiles.

"I understand," I say but my voice gives away my fear.

Pippa frowns, "Trust me Ann. I will not hurt you or ever put you in danger. I only want what is best for you, and you're the one who wants the magic."

"Pippa," my voice shakes. "What did you do to Wendy?"

Pippa's eyes turn back to the milky white and I take my hands away from hers, "What did she tell you?"

"N-nothing," I stammer. "She didn't t-tell me anything, why?"

Pippa studies me looking for any signs that I am lying.

"W-why is she bruised?" I ask nervously.

"She deserved it," Pippa replies her lips tightening.

"What did she do?"

"Always complaining about hearing voices and screams, she's a liar and liars need to be punished." Pippa gets up from the table and walks out of the room and I follow close behind.

"Miss Pippa, Wendy has your cloak," Mercy cries as Mae drags Wendy from a rope they have tied around her neck.

Pippa turns to Wendy, "Is this true?"

Wendy drops her head, anticipating punishment.

Pippa circles around Wendy, fierce with anger. "You know what I think about thieves."

Pippa slaps Wendy across the face in a swift motion and the girls cackle in delight.

"Wait! I gave her the cloak!" I scream, finding my voice before she can do Wendy any more harm.

Pippa steps away for Wendy and moves towards me, "And why, pray tell, did you do that?"

I step backwards, "She was cold and naked. It was the only thing I could find."

I'm suddenly knocked to the ground by Pippa's magic.

"She doesn't deserve clothing," Pippa thunders.

I shake from head to toe, "p-p-please P-P-Pippa, I-I didn't m-mean to."

Pippa calms a little and reaches out her hand to help me up.

I take it and stand up, looking for escape.

"If that is the case, I forgive you."

"And what about Wendy," I ask.

"I suppose I forgive her as well" Pippa says but I don't believe her.

_I need to get Wendy and me out of here safely._

"Pip, I think I'm going to go." I say forgetting the magic.

"If you must," she sighs eyeing me.

I give her a stiff farewell embrace and walk out of the chapel, giving the factory girls dirty looks as I do so. When I get outside I sneak around the other side of the chapel where the back door is and wait. The Winterlands winds nibble at my ears promising me everything I desire. I look to the distance where the black mountains tower high in the sky, tempting me. A flash of blood red streaks the sky and I remember the task at hand.

Wendy's screams erupt from the walls along with the girls laughs. The chapel falls silent for several minutes and I fear it is too late to save Wendy. I then hear the front door open and Pippa and the girls tumble out to return to their berry picking. When they are far enough away I open the door and run inside.

Wendy lies on the floor, blood streaking down her body. I run over to her and grab her by the arm untying her leash as well, "I'm going to try and save you Wendy, but you must cooperate with me."

Wendy nods and stands up with my assistance. I lead her quickly out the back door and to the edge of the forest.

"Do not make any noise, just let me lead the way," I whisper looking for any sign of the girls.

When I can't see or hear any of them we make our way through the forest and towards the bramble wall. I weave through the trees and keep to the darkest shadows stopping here and there to listen.

"…and when we do go back to the Winterlands, Wendy will be our sacrifice," I hear Pippa laugh.

I stop dead in my tracks and pull Wendy down behind a bush. Through the leaves I can see Mercy skipping around with her arm looped through a basket of berries.

"We must do this quickly and on the count of three." I whisper and I can see the fear in Wendy's unseeing eyes.

I look through the bushes and plan my route through the trees to where I can see the bramble wall.

"One…two…THREE," I say and we dart though the trees as quick as is possible. My limbs feel weak with fright and my legs feel as though they are going to give way.

The wall is just a few yards away when I hear someone shout.

"Miss Pippa, they're trying to get away!"

I push forwards dragging Wendy behind me.

_So close…_

"Get them!" Pippa screams just as we reach the wall.

With a rush of adrenaline I tear apart a small hole and push Wendy through to the other side just as Bessie reaches me, Pippa close behind.

"I got her," Bessie yells in victory grabbing hold of my wrist.

With the other hand I give a hard, tough punch straight to her face hoping it does its damage. Miraculously, she loosens her grip on me and I scramble though to the other side.

With no time to spare I grab hold of Wendy and pull her to the first place I can think of, The Caves of Sigh.

We make our way up the hill and I glance behind me every few seconds, but there is no sign of Pippa. The smell of burning incense fills my nose and I know we have reached our destination. We step onto the ledge on the steep cliff and I walk down the path of incense pots and into the caves.

"Where are we?" Wendy scrunches her nose and leans against me for support.

"I have brought you to the Untouchables because I think they may help you," I say.

The caves are silent and darker then I remember for I can barely make out the pictures on the walls.

"Friend of Lady Hope," Asha bows startling me.

I smile pleasantly at her, "I know this may be quite a favor to ask Asha, but I hope you will take this girl and treat her as one of your own."

"She cannot see things, we will help her." Asha smiles and I hand Wendy to her.

"Thank you," I bow.

"You have showed great courage today Friend of Lady Hope, I shall take care of her."

Despite the fact that Pippa may still be close behind and that it was pure luck we escaped safely I beam because no one has ever called me, Ann Bradshaw, courageous.

"Thank you Asha," I repeat and turn to leave.

"Wait," Wendy calls.

I stop.

"Goodbye Ann Bradshaw, you are my savior," she says

I smile to myself and give her one last look before leaving. I step out onto the ledge and look out onto the river and the realms ready to return to Spence from my own adventure.

**Now, I know that this changes things a bit from the book. Wendy is no longer a sacrifice to help Pippa with her bargaining but I guess they'll just have to find something else! **

**p.s. If you read this please review! Non-member reviews are accepted too. **


	2. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**-And yes, I know the story was only about 2000 words but the last chapter seemed more like an ending of a story, not just a chapter.**

I was still in a daze over my confrontation with Pippa and the wicked glare that now shone in those familiar eyes as I stumbled out of the mud corridor hidden beneath the East Wing. I made my way hazily across the wet grass and back to Spence. The school seemed darker as I climbed up the stairs and passed the hideous picture of Eugenia Spence hanging silently on the stale wall. When I opened the door to mine and Gemma's room my eyes were stunned with a sudden brightness.

"Where have you been?" Gemma asks.

I stare stupidly in the doorway seeing that Gemma has lit every candle in the room, "I…uh…"

"Close the door," she whispers getting up and shutting it behind me.

I move further into the room cursing my mind for not thinking up an excuse, I knew Gemma would be mad if I told her that I had gone into the realms on my own.

"I woke up and you weren't here. I looked in your bed and saw blood, are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine." I stutter glancing over to my bed sheets where there were droplets of crimson stained into the cloth.

Gemma crosses her arms and purses her lips, knowing better.

"I was just getting some water," I issue.

"And the blood?"

I tug at the end of my sleeve ensuring that the bandage was covered. "I had a nose bleed."

Gemma opens my drawer.

"Hey!" I yell grabbing for the scissors she has picked up.

"Ann, why is this covered in blood?" she questions.

I lower my eyes to the floor.

Gemma puts the scissors down and pulls up my sleeve. "What did I tell you about this?"

I pull my arm away and cradle it in the other.

"Ann, cutting yourself is not going to help you."

I nod sinking down from the elation I had earlier and hating myself for it.

Gemma sighs and sits down on her bed. "Please don't do this to yourself."

"Okay," I say and I mean it.

She crawls under her covers, "Let's go to bed."

I blow out the candles and do as she says but unable to fall asleep. _Should I tell her about Pippa? _I think about the promise I made to her in the castle, _but if I don't tell Gemma_ _something terrible could happen to her, or us, or the factory girls._

"Gemma?" I call into the dark.

"Yes, Ann."

I pause and think of the dazzling Pippa I twirled round and round with in the garden. Her violet eyes shining and black hair glistening in the golden sun. I think of her pinching my cheeks and telling me that my prince will come someday and in his eyes I would be the loveliest girl in the world. Tears gather in my eyes when I remember seeing her perched bravely at the bow of the Gorgon looking out to the sea, ready to conquer the world and defy anything.

"Never mind," I turn on my side and fall asleep.

**And that's a wrap on the Ann story!**

**If you read this please review!**


End file.
